Just a Date
by m3mph1s
Summary: Kataang Lemon sort of One-shot. What can happen with just a simple date?


Aang could see Katara walking over to him out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing her green dress that she had worn on the day they had kissed in Ba Sing Se. He loved that dress. Not only did it fully compliment her striking and stunning features, but it perfectly accented the beautiful curves of her body. He could make out, with hardly any difficulty, her perfect, supple breasts, her sleek, slender waist and her amazing, rounded hips. Aang gulped and reminded himself not too think too much about it. They had been dating for 2 years, he thought. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had seen Katara in all her amazing, stunning, sensual beauty...

"Composure," Aang told himself. "Just keep cool..."

"Hey Aang," she said. He was amazed at how oblivious she seemed to be about her striking beauty.

"Wow," he said blankly. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed softly and penetrated him with a sultry look. "If you think this looks nice, you're gonna want to see what I have under it..."

"And what would that be?" he asked, trying to remain calm, although his heart had begun beating like a tribal drum.

"I think I'll let your imagination run wild tonight during our date. You never want to ruin a great surprise." She fluttered her eye lashes lustfully, and her mouth twisted into a sensual smile.

* * *

The date had been amazing. First they had gone to the Ba Sing Se Opera House to see _Love Amongst the Dragons_. Aang couldn't understand Zuko's dislike of the play, he thought it was quite touching. Although he guessed that the Ember Island Players' knack for terrible stage performances had something to do with it. And Aang hadn't really been all that engaged in the play either. It had become something of a routine for Aang and Katara to be more interested in the other's mouths than anything else when they were together. Not only was the kissing a definite plus, but Katara tasted like mangoes and strawberries. It wasn't as if Aang especially liked either fruit all that much, but with the setting he was tasting them in, he was slowly becoming more of a fan by the minute.

After the play, they went to dinner at an exclusive restaurant in the Upper Ring. The food had been exquisite, but Aang had been more engaged in Katara's eyes. Throughout dinner, she had looked at him lustfully, and Aang could hardly bear being apart from her, even when 'apart' was a 3 foot long table. Aang found himself wondering what could be under Katara's robe that she insisted keeping a secret. "Maybe it's a tattoo!" He thought excitedly. Images of his muscular form, painted over Katara's attractive curves, flooded his mind.

Or perhaps it was a new kind of undergarment. So far all he had seen was Katara's white bathing suit, and while that was fine, he couldn't deny that he was interested in seeing a bit more of his breathtaking girlfriend.

While Aang's mind raced with numerous fantasies, Katara gazed at him from across the table, pleased with the notion that she was driving Aang's mind wild with thoughts of her. She certainly had plans for when they got back home, but she was carefully keeping them secret.

After dinner, Aang suggested that they drop by Iroh's tea shop. Katara, considered the idea, but insisted that she would rather spend the night solely with him. This piqued Aang's interest a bit.

When they had gotten back home, Katara led Aang through the house to her own bedroom. Although they were dating, they had agreed to have separate bedrooms. Upon entering her room, Aang realized that her bed was in the center of a large pool. Confused, Aang was about to ask Katara what was going on, but before he could speak, she climbed onto the bed, and with a sultry smile and beckoning of her index finger, told him, "Come to me Aang." He didn't need more reason than that, and immediately headed over to her. However, right as he was about to climb on top of her, he felt a chilling sensation as he was surrounded by ice. Katara had bended an enclosure of ice around them, holding them both in place. Breathing softly and melting the ice around herself, she grabbed a pair of chains, and proceeded to fasten them around Aang's wrists. Slightly confused but incredibly aroused, Aang let her have her way with him. As soon as he was secured down, she bended the ice away, leaving them both gasping, dripping wet and cold.

Smiling a little, Aang asked her, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, you had been asking me how I beat Azula for a while now, so I thought I'd show you. With a few...adjustments, just for you, of course." she told Aang discretely.

"And now I'll show you what's under my dress..." she began, pulling away her garments. Aang stared at her expectantly. She let her dress drop to the floor, and Aang gazed with shock and arousal at her nude form. However, it wasn't simply the fact that he was seeing his girlfriend of 2 years, his best friend of 4 years, without any clothing on that surprised him. He also realized that she had tattooed herself with blue arrows, snaking down her lean, slender legs and her elegant arms. Aang simply gazed at her, overjoyed, turned on, and realizing how much he loved this young woman that stood before him.

His lack of speech made Katara suddenly self-conscious, beginning to pull at her hair uncomfortably, "What, you do like them don't you?" Aang then realized he hadn't spoken yet. "Of course I do, I love them Katara! You look absolutely beautiful."

His affirmation caused her to forget her embarrassment, and she turned around for him, letting him see the extent that the tattoos covered her. Then with a smile, she walked over to him and stood behind him. "Now," she said, "you've been a bad airbender, Aang."

"I have? I'm sorry, I meant to compliment you," he replied innocently. She giggled and began taking off his robes.

"That's not what I mean Aang."

A little confused, but too aroused to care, Aang let her take off all his clothes, until he knelt on the bed, hands behind his back, fasted with metal chains, and stark naked. "You do realize that Toph taught me metal bending, right Katara?"

"I guess I'd wonder why you're still chained up then, my handsome Avatar," she smiled, pretending to be confused.

Aang smiled broadly, and she began giving him a back rub, her hands surrounded in relaxing, cool water. She then began kissing his neck. The feeling of her cool, soft finders against his shoulder blades, and her warm, soft lips against the back of his neck was almost too much for Aang to handle. He shuddered and felt his muscles clamp up. "You're so tense Aang, let me loosen you up..." She then walked in front of him, kneeling down and begging to stroke him. Aang ignored the extreme strangeness of the situation in which he was chained down as her prisoner, and allowed her to continue her administrations. As her slender hands rubbed against his skin, he felt her hands warm up, and he closed his eyes, welcoming the sensual throbbing he felt. After several minutes, he decided that he was through playing the prisoner. He effortlessly bended the metal shackles and snapped his hands free, proceeding to grab Katara. She squealed in surprise and fell into a fit of giggles as he bended them into the air, just below the ceiling. He held them suspended there, and she stopped giggling, gazing softly at him through half-open eyes. "You sure you want to do this?" Aang asked her.

"Of course I am," she told him, her playful attitude gone. "I love you Aang."

"I love you, Katara," he kissed her softly on the lips, and slowly trailed down her neck.

"Since you're an Airbending Master now," he joked, looking at her arrows, "You think it's safe for us to do this up here?"

She giggled, her face alight with gorgeous love and happiness. She nodded and beckoned him with a soft nudge of her hips, wrapping her legs around him. Aang fully obliged to her coaxes.

Nearly half an hour later, the two lovers gracefully floated back down to the bed. They both lay there, neither wishing to move away from the other. Aang looked at the ceiling, smiling, his physical emotion hardly a sign for his inner delight. Katara lay peacefully, her eyes closed, her breasts rising and falling calmly, her mind in a state of utter and total elation. After several minutes of lying peacefully, Katara rose, leaned on top of Aang and planted a long, forceful kiss on his lips. However, the perfect moment was broken by a yell from the neighboring room.

"Hey Twinkle Toes and Sugarqueen, you might think I can't hear you two over there, but I swear you two make more noise in the air than you do on the ground," came the irritated voice of Toph. "And what's 'stick it in there harder' supposed to mean Katara??"

"Uh oh," Aang smiled, "if she's here, that probably means-"

"AANG?!?! KATARA!?!?" came Sokka's furious cries. "No fair Katara, you get to have space sex because your boyfriend is an airbender!"


End file.
